


Headcanon: Kensei & Shuhei + tickling & bondage

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Oral, Subspace, Tickling, subby hisagi >:), treat him nice ok, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: Are you still taking Bleach headcanon asks? If you are, do you think Shuhei and Kensei are ticklish (and if so where), and how would they feel about an s/o with a bondage kink who would take advantage of their ticklishness?





	Headcanon: Kensei & Shuhei + tickling & bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182907749263/are-you-still-taking-bleach-headcanon-asks-if-you)

I am still taking bleach requests! HCs and scenarios and drabbles and all that jazz! I just suck at posting

It’s really a 50/50 with tickles, you can never tell who’s affected by them or not. But let’s just explore the possibilities, shall we? 😈

 

Kensei:

  * Where Kensei is concerned, this is basically playing with fire _,_ so use it as a strategic move
  * Look at his face
  * Look at it
  * Does that look like the face of a man who would take kindly to being tickled
  * Answer: no
  * he’s the type to get angry from being tickled. He’ll sulk for a while
  * Also will 100% get revenge, so yeah, proceed at your own risk
  * He’s VERY into you taking control in bed (sometimes) though so you can bet he’ll be into playing with power dynamics
  * As long as the tickling is part of the game and the power play, instead of a distraction that kills the mood, go for it babey
  * Tied up Kensei only comes in 2 versions: smug asshole who’s all “u like what u see?? ;)” and snarling, frustrated mess ready to BREAK THE BED to get his hands on you
  * Tickling always = bed breaking version of Kensei
  * Thusly
  * Fuck ropes u gonna need some high level kido to keep him down if u intend to tickle
  * Reward him handsomely for being tickled and not being able to do anything about it
  * A nice, long blowjob that sucks (heh) the frustration out of him, and you’re golden
  * Also, be prepared to get as good as you give.
  * ANY amount of tickling when he’s tied down, and Kensei is going to make sure that when it’s your turn, he’s going to tease you until you’re begging for mercy (it’s not fair, but my mans is petty af, I don’t make the rules)
  * Not ticklish? He’ll just edge you for (what seems like) HOURS for the same result aka you begging (he LIKES that)
  * **EDIT: SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD WHERE KENSEI WOULD BE TICKLISH - WHICH IS BEHIND HIS EARS**

He does that turtle-neck thing if u so much as breathe on the back of his ears it’s HILARIOUS can u imagine this big bufflord with his shoulders drawn up to his ears and squirming and yelling for you to STOP IT, BRAT, BEFORE I MAKE YOU??????

But but but if you tie him up and he doesn’t have anywhere to escape, all you need to do is whisper dirty things while lightly tracing the shell of his ear with your fingernail - he’ll be so torn between his instinct to flinch from the tickles, and hearing every naughty word - especially if you’re telling him about what you’ll let him do to you once the kido wears off

his neck is fine tho (sorry i can’t live in a world where  ~~i~~  s/o doesn’t get to sink their teeth and kiss on that delicious, thicccc neck)




 

Shuhei:

  * Helpless little angel
  * Actually kind of enjoys being tickled? He likes getting close to you :3
  * If you take the tickling too far in a non-sexual context, he’ll just pout a bit (instead of getting pissed)
  * But he always forgives u ofc
  * Will take a while to agree to being tied up but takes to it like a fucking fish in water once he does
  * Get him all nice and trussed up, arms high above his head, and then go to town with a feather
  * He jerks and bucks a lot
  * He’s suuuuuper ticklish on the sides of his ribs and the backs of his thighs
  * Alternate between the areas where he’s ticklish and his pleasure zones (hello lower abdomen and inner thighs) and he will actually start to drool
  * Makes the BEST sounds: lots of heavy breathing and choked gasps
  * Begs so easily and so, so prettily (If you’re a dom you would be truly #blessed with a sub like Shuhei)
  * Such a good boy, will say please as loud as you want him to
  * Shuhei is famously patient, and that extends to your bedroom tickling antics
  * But that means that if you torture him for too long, he’ll start to shake
  * The muscles in his thighs and abs will tremble with clenching for so long
  * When you finally let him come, it’s just  _too much_
  * he’ll lie there, glassy-eyed
  * This application has stopped working
  * You’re gonna need to undo the restraints and gather him into your chest and stroke his hair while he recovers
  * Rub his back, give him innocent, comforting little kisses, murmur sweet nothings
  * He registers maybe just 20% of anything you say at this point?
  * But every little bit helps to pull him back into the present
  * It’ll be a hot minute before he rejoins the world of the living
  * No matter how many times you play this game, Shuhei still gets bashful about how badly he falls apart in your hands
  * he’s embarrassed by how vocal and red in the face he gets




End file.
